srcsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 109
|image=109.png |season=1 |episode=9 |prev=Episode 108 |next=Episode 110 }} Episode 109 is the ninth episode of Sims Survivor 1. Reward Challenge The survivors compete in a Log Roll tournament. Two at a time, they will compete against eachother on the log roll, where the first person to score three points moves into the next round. The last person remaining in the challenge wins reward. The winner will select one person to join them for a meal cooked by Chef Amin, where they will also receive one hour on a phone to call whoever they want. Winner: Shauna (shared with Lane) Immunity Challenge The survivors compete in a pool tournament. Two at a time, they will play a game of pool against eachother. The winner moves on while the loser is eliminated. The last person standing wins immunity. Winner: Alex Tribal Council -- Alex, Chad, Cris, John, Shauna, Tricia -- Jesse, Lane Voting Confessionals Alex: *JESSE* First time didn't work, but this time, it will. Catch you on the other side. Chad: *JESSE* Sorry man. Thanks for all you've done for us, but it's time that you gotta go, man. Cris: *JESSE* Jesse, I'm truly sorry that I have to send you home tonight. It's purely a strategic vote. I need to keep my options open as much as possible, and keeping you in this game after Lane's proposed Final Four to me is too much of a risk. Jesse: *JOHN* John, it's been an interesting experience living with you, but it's time for you to go. John: *JESSY* He alone who owns the youth gains the future. Yes. Thank you. Lane: *JOHNNY BOY* Lucky Alex won immunity, so I vote for you, man. You're a pretty bizarre dude. I'm sure the nursing home you're a part of will be happy to see you come back. Shauna: *JESSE* Jesse, I'm voting for you. This was one of the toughest decisions I've had to make in this game, but you're a huge threat and I can't keep you here any longer. Tricia: *JESI* Sorry! Final Words Jesse: This has definitely been a great experience. I'm glad I made it as far as I did, but I would have liked to stay a little bit longer. I'm on the jury, which is a bonus; getting to have a say in who wins this thing. Lane seemed surprised that Tricia voted for me. I'm not. I lost all trust in her when she voted Sarah out, so it doesn't surprise me that she would turn on us again. As much as the odds are stacked against him, I hope Lane finds a way to survive the next vote. I think that if he does, he can surely find a way to improve from there. If he makes it to the Final Two, I am definitely voting for him to win. I'm a little disappointed that Cris, Chad, and Shauna decided to keep John over me, though I can understand why I would be seen as a much bigger threat than him, in this game. I hope the jury house has a phone, because Sarah would be the first person I'd call. I'd let her know how I ended up doing since she left, and of course, it would be great to hear her voice again. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor 1 Episodes